ふくえきしゅう Prisoner
by Haruka Kinyoubi
Summary: ふくえきしゅう Fukuekishuu - The war’s over and everything has gone back to normal except for the fact that ‘he’s’ dead. Dead to everyone other then the pureblood that has him captive right under everyone noses. What are the pureblood true intentions for this...
1. ふくえきしゅう Prisoner Prelude

_Hello I'm Haruka Kinyoubi and this is my first story posted up on . It's called _ふくえきしゅう _- Fukuekishuu which means prisoner. It's a Vampire Knight Yaoi story featuring Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu as the protagonists of the story ^.^ I hope you enjoy it and I know I'm not the best writer there is ^^', so can you please tell me how I can improve by reviewing ^.^ but first a few things must be said._

**_WARNINGS_** **– contains Yaoi, rape, torture, sexual abuse, swearing and angst. AU from about Chapter 47 of the manga **(If you don't like something on this list then please just don't read it. I've said this so no complaints okay... Good.)

_**Disclaimer - **As much as to my disappointment I do not own Vampire Knight, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu or anyone else from the manga/anime. Although I do wish I did..._

_Okay now onto the story..._ふくえきしゅう - Prisoner

* * *

_Prelude_

How long have I been here?

Too long that's for sure.

The days no longer have any meaning left, as there is nothing for me to live for.

Cross Academy has gone back to normal, well as normal as it could be after Rido's attack. Rido was defeated and both the Council of Ancients and the Vampire Hunter Association were

annihilated or are in hiding. Even that pureblood that stood up against that bastard was killed by none other then me. I believe her name was Sara, but my memory is a little hazy of that

time.

I find it ironic really, the two purebloods that I have killed were not the two I wanted to kill and one of them is still very much alive.

Humans now know of the existence of vampires, well some do.

The Day Class and the Night Class have started attending classes again at the academy, since the repairs are finished and the war is for the most part over. This time however the Day

Class knows the truth about the Night Class, that they are actually vampires. Yet for some reason they still worship and adore them like gods. I guess that means the Chairman's dream

came true, lucky him. Oh yeah, Kaien Cross is still the Chairman of Cross Academy. With the annihilation of the Vampire Hunter Association his arrest was well… unimportant.

The Night Class hasn't changed much. All the students from before have come back. Even that bastard, Kaname Kuran, still attends classes even though he is now the 'Vampire King'.

Yuki's properly the only difference to the Night Class. She now attends them since she is a pureblood and Kuran's sister/lover.

As for the Guardians of Cross Academy, they are now two ex-hunters that are now attending the Day Class.

Me on the other hand, I'm… well dead. Dead to everyone save for that bastard, Kaname Kuran. He's the only one that knows I didn't get killed during the war and the only person that

knows where I am. He should after all; he's the one keeping me here chained like… like some kind of pet.

My hands are bound by cuffs made from an anti-vampire alloy. The cuffs binding my hands are connected to a long chain which is tied to a hook above the head board of his 'king' size

bed. He also has another chain attached to the hook. This chain is like a leash as it is connected to a tight, black leather collar that is around my neck. Embedded upon the collar, in

crimson red gems are 'Kuran Kaname's…' and a word in the ancient vampire text. I'm unsure of the words meaning since my vampire hunter training stop so long ago. But I bet it's

something I'm not going to like at all.

I'm not allowed to leave his room and I'm only allowed to move around in the room when he is in it and awake. Which leaves me hours tied up like a pet, waiting for him to either wake up

or come back from class.

I see no one except for him as he doesn't allow anyone into his bedchambers, not even Yuki, his sister and so called lover. They're allowed within the living room area of his apartment

like dorm room. However they can not hear, smell or even sense me because of that bastard's spell he has upon the room. That's why no one has found out I'm here.

Unfortunately for me though, I can still hear, smell and sense them, one way of tormenting me. I've learnt the hard way of what would happen if I attempted to yell for help. I was unable

to move for a while after that incident, until he found it necessary for me to drink some of his pure blood.

He brings me food and a least some form of drink but it is only breakfast and dinner. Each meal is only a small plate full if that, but as of late he has been bring me only one meal and

other times none at all. When it comes to blood though it is more regular but each time it's only the bare minimum and I'm made to ask, even beg for it. The humiliation of the act all

depends on his mood.

He wants to bite me, he hasn't yet but I know he does. He wants to show me that he truly owns me in a vampire way.

Everything he does torments me, reminding me of the terrifying truth that I'm stuck here under his control.

Everyday I'm forced to lie beside him in his bed while he sleeps, as if I'm his lover. Yeah right, more like a bed warmer I bet.

At first he was quite violent with me; he still is but not as much since I have stopped struggling against him. It's not like I have the energy to fight him anymore. Now thought he gently

caress my arms, face and back. Sometimes he'll do my chest, stomach and even my inner thighs, all the time whispering sweet taunts into my ear. It is when he is like this, quite with that

evil smile like he's planning something, that terrifies me the most.

I hate it so much but knowing I can do nothing about it is what I hate even more. Especial since he has my Blood Rose. He stores it on his desk in a case with an anti-vampire spell that is

made by vampires, making that only the castor can touch it.

I have no way out of this world he has created for me. And I fear if the others find out what Kuran has done to me and what I'm sure he's planning on doing, that they will not help me

out of this, not even Yuki.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Chapter One will be out soon, so please review. It seems so much shorter on here. It was three line pad paper long, oh well. Oh and if there is anything that might not be clear please PM me or leave it in a review so I can maybe explain it. Cause I'm sure if you don't get it then there will be others as well._

_Thank you  
Haruka Kinyoubi_


	2. First Night Proven Wrong

_Hello everyone! Haruka Kinyoubi here! I've finally got the first chapter of _ふくえきしゅう _- Prisoner up. I hope everyone likes it and it meets up to your expectations ^.^. It has been change three times throughout writing and typing it but I'm happing with the final outcome. I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to put it up, I've had a very busy year last year with Senior Year and with other things but if you want full reason it'll be on my profile. Not want to bore you all here. Okay last few things before I get onto the must say. To all those who reviewed and/or favourite/alert please read the comment at the end for you ^^, as well as review. Okay must says now..._

**_WARNINGS _- For this chapter are swearing (major), sadistic Kaname, out of character Zero for a bit, Yaoi and sexual harassment. I think that's all.**

_**Disclaimer - **As much as to my disappointment I do not own Vampire Knight, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu or anyone else from the manga/anime. Although I do wish I did..._

_Now onto the First Night..._

* * *

_First Night – Proven Wrong_

Looking out of the full length balcony windows within the Night Class's Dorm Leader's room, one could see the bright full moon high in the sky. The chained, silver-lilac hair figure sitting on the large silvery-grey, black and red bed knew by this only that the Night Class would be finishing or finished. 'That'll mean he'll be returning soon,' said silver-lilac hair boy, who name was Kiryuu Zero, thought. Zero didn't want to see him again so soon but he was sick of being tied up and knew that he'll only be release when he was here. Each night, Zero dreaded what was coming. He knew that the man that imprisons him, Kuran Kaname, was going to torment him, however with what he didn't know.

Zero turned dull amethyst eyes towards the door proceeding towards the living room upon hearing an outer door open. The slightly muffled voices of the cheerful, blond Vice-President, Ichijou Takuma and the President and tormenter, Kuran Kaname floated from within the living room. Zero, even with his enhanced hearing, couldn't understand what was being said but he knew that as soon as he hears that same outer door close that Kuran would be coming through.

Watching the door silently after hearing the soft but distinctive sound of a door shutting, for the nightmare of Zero's to come through. Gently the door was open by hands so smooth and soft you'll think they belong to a female. Pushing it open further the heavenly devil with silky coffee brown locks and rich dark chocolate eyes was revealed before walking through the white painted doorway.

He was carrying a silver platter, filled with what look like an assortment of fruit. The sight of food was mouth watering for Zero but he knew that he couldn't let Kuran see that desire that was no doubt shining within Zero's beautiful but somewhat dull, lilac eyes. However the smirk that crept across that handsome face of Kuran's told him that he had saw that desire and was most definitely enjoying every bit of it.

Closing the door quietly after he was completely within the room, he walked over to the bedside table, to place the platter of delicious fruit just out of Zero's reach. "How was your night, Zero?" a beautiful deep sinful voice asked while sitting down next to the starved boy. Zero had gotten use to Kuran calling him by his first name in an insulting manner. At first he didn't reply to his annoying question. He knew what Zero's night was like. It was the same as every other night. Cupping Zero's face by the chin in one of his hands, he turned Zero's face up so he could look directly into the pale eyes of the boy before him. "Answer me, Zero, unless you don't want anything to eat. I'm sure you are very hungry now aren't you?" he smugly stated, his left-hand's thumb brushing lightly over Zero's lips with every word.

Kuran was right though. Zero was starving but what do you expect when Kuran refused to bring Zero any food for nearly a week. However was food really that important that he was willing to suffer the humiliation of having Kuran's thumb swirling in his mouth. Maybe at the beginning it wouldn't have been that important but now this could be the only meal Zero would get for a while. For that he couldn't risk it.

Slowly opening his mouth, Zero could feel the thumb creeping its way into his mouth. Kuran's smirk once again across his face. "It was quiet, like always," he mumble around Kuran's thumb. His cheeks were burning a bright red with the humiliating act of Kuran's thumb rubbing his tongue. Zero down cased his eyes trying with all means to avoid the sinister look within Kuran's rich cocoa eyes. "That's good. I'm glad you are behaving, _my _Zero," Kuran replied, significantly stressing the word my.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Kuran plucked up a juicy, red strawberry of the platter. Holding the sweet fruit in his fingers he brought it over in front of Zero's mouth. As he reached up to take the strawberry from his creamy-white hand, a short "A-ah" stopped him in his tracks. "That's not how you eat it, Zero,' his calm mocking voice spoke.

At first Zero didn't understand what Kuran meant by 'it's not how you eat it.' Confusion was clearly shown on Zero's beautiful face, until he looked back at the strawberry still held so carelessly close to his mouth. Realization dawn upon him as a short depressing "No" escaped Zero's mouth. 'No, h-he can't… he can't want me to eat right out of his hand. He… He isn't going to make me eat like… Like some pet,' raced around in Zero's head.

Kuran sadistically smile only increased when he saw that Zero understood his intention. "Yes, my Zero. You'll eat any and everything that I give you, right out of your Master's hand," the sinisterly amused voice said. Zero's lavender eyes widen upon hearing the word 'Master.' "Have you just realized that I'm your master, Zero? You belong to me, Zero. Therefore I'm your master and if you don't eat now you won't be getting any food for an entire week, again," Kuran's voice darken, avoid of any of the amusement it held before.

Zero only had two choices and neither one was good. Both choices held pros and cons to it. The first was to eat the fruit out of his hand. He would gain food but the humiliation would be the worst yet. The other was to not eat the fruit. He would keep a small piece of the little pride he still had left but be starved for another week. Zero didn't think he could last that long.

Closing his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath, calming his frantic mind and heart. Upon opening he turns his down casted eyes back up to the fruit in Kuran's hand. 'The humiliation will be extreme but… I have to. I just have to,' was the last thought that passed through Zero before he finally decided to give in.

Swallowing the seemly large lump that had risen up at the back of his throat, Zero open plush red lips enough to wrap themselves around the juicy, just as red, strawberry. Out the corner of his eyes, Zero could see Kuran's face light up with a grin, as he takes all of the fruit and his fingertips as well into his warm cove of a mouth.

An uncharacteristic blush spread across Zero's cheeks. "Wise chose, Zero," Kuran stated, while slowly running his index and middle fingers down the bright blushing cheeks and then across the lavish red lips of Zero, before travelling down towards the collar secured around Zero's pale, thin neck. Kuran fingered the collar and jewels upon it before a sinister smile spread across that beautiful face of his. "From now on Zero, I think I will use you for what I kept you for," the look within Kuran's eyes as he said that could only be described as lust.

Zero feared what was to come as Kuran reached over to undo the chains that bound Zero to the wall. Disconnecting the chain to his hands, Kuran left the chain attached to the collar, making it like some kind of leash. He took the chain like leash and started leading him over to his desk. Zero nearly fell off the bed for his wasn't given much time to get up of the bed.

As they come to Kuran's desk, he grabbed his black leather desk chair and moved it over towards the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Placing the chair in front of the mirror, in a way where the person sitting could see both the refection of the person and the person standing in front of the mirror. "Zero, stand in front of the mirror, facing towards it," Kuran order while taking his seat.

Zero stood in front of the mirror, hating the refection staring back at him. Looking back him was a dull eye, pale looking person. The baggy white shirt and dark jeans hid the thin frame of the person under them. He knew if he continue to eat the way he was, his bones would be more noticeable then they already were. Zero could clearly see his collar bone and knew that his hips were surely well define, after all the jeans he wore were from when he was fuller and even then they were somewhat define.

Zero could see Kuran's refection in the mirror, still wearing that lustful gaze upon his face. Their eyes met with each other, causing a smirk to spread across Kuran's lushes lips once again. Zero wanted to hurt him, retaliate against him like he use to at the beginning, but he knew now that it would only end him in pain so instead he bit his bottom lip and clench his hands together hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to draw blood.

Waiting in the silence that surrounded it them, their eyes, one brown, the other a lilac colour, were still lock together. It seem like Kuran was waiting for Zero to say something. Zero did have one thing he wanted to know. Carefully he opens his mouth to ask. "W-why did y-you keep me? W-what for K-kuran?" he quietly whispered.

"Why and what for you ask? It's really simple, Zero. I'm sure you understand what I want and if not you soon will. But first Zero, do you know what this collar of mine that you wear says?" Kuran replied, enjoying this far too much. "I-I don't know what it says e-except for your n-name, Zero replied still stuttering. "What it says is Baita which means whore, Zero," Kuran lustfully answered.

Zero's eyes widen upon hearing that word while at the same time Kuran's sinister, lustful smile widens even more as he rises from his chair to stand behind the quivering form of Zero. Kuran's head came to rest right beside Zero's head, his mouth inches away from his left ear. "Your mine Zero, your mind, your body and your soul, all belong to me," Kuran whisper as his hand travelled down Zero's face, chest and stomach. "Even this here, Zero," Kuran stated, grabbing Zero's crotch hard and roughly started to massage it through his jeans.

Zero's mind was slow to process what Kuran was telling him. 'N-no, I don't belong to him. I won't allow him to owe me in that way,' Zero started to think, his mind processing thoughts of rebelling against Kuran. Kuran draws the last straw when his hand grabbed Zero's crotch, snapping Zero out of his thoughts. As quickly as his vampire speed would allow him in his condition, Zero had turned around to face Kuran, removing the hand from its place between his legs and pressed his back against the mirror.

A look of pure rage spread across Zero's face. "No… No… NO! I don't belong to you! Not mind! Not soul! And my body certainly doesn't belong to you, bastard! Why would you think I would willingly be y-your whore?!" Zero fumed, rising he right hand to take a shot at Kuran.

Kuran caught Zero's punch effortlessly, twisting the caught limb around his back and pressing him against the mirror. "I'm glad, Zero. You don't know how happy I am to hear that you'll fight against this. Although Zero, you still are _my whore_, even if my cock hasn't fucked you up the ass yet," Kuran whispers amusingly into Zero's ear has he gives a harsh smack to Zero's small ass.

Zero begins to struggle against the hold that Kuran had on him. "I don't give a damn if you are glad, bastard! But I'm not going to your fucking _sex toy_, you hear, you damn bastard!" Zero shriek at Kuran, not once giving up his struggling. "Keep struggling, Zero. All it's doing is making me more aroused," Kuran firmly stated, rolling his hips into Zero's ass. This allowed Zero to feel the massive hard-on he was sprouting at the moment.

Zero stop dead in his tracks, he could feel the hard-on pressing against him, through the white Night Class pants that Kuran wore and he didn't like it one bit.

Kuran pressed closer to Zero, placing his mouth right next to Zero's pierced ear. "Zero, don't stop struggle against me. I like it when you do. After all Zero, vampires are sadistic bastards like you said especial purebloods. Having someone struggle below us in distress or writhing in pain turns us on more than someone willingly spreading their legs for us. And since I don't want to hurt little Yuki like rough, hard sex would do, I decided to take my sadistic nature out on you, Zero," Kuran spoke as an evil smirk spread across those beautiful features of his.

Zero's eyes darken with rage as his mind whirled through all that was said and what Kuran's intend was. 'He decided! He decided that he'll take his sadistic pleasures out on me… On me! That bastard, I'll kill him,' Zero raged in his head before speaking. "You decided, did you?! You decided that I might enjoy having you fucking rape me, cause that what it'll be Kuran, fucking rape, as hard and as rough as you fucking desire," Zero growled out, pausing to catch his breath before continuing his enraged rant. "I can ensure you that Yuki wouldn't enjoy it and if you ever think of doing that to her, I'll fucking kill you, you fucking sick prick," Zero defended a person he had once swore that he hated and would kill but now he properly couldn't even look at. "Also if you think that I'll enjoy having your fucking cock up my ass then you have another thing coming, bastard," Zero finish. By this time Zero was beside himself, face flushed bright red, that wasn't just from the angry he felt but from the embarrassment he felt that Kuran would ever think of fucking taking him in such a sick way.

Kuran enjoyed seeing Zero's flushed face, he couldn't wait to see what Zero would look like when he buried his cock to the hilt in his sweet ass. What also amused Kuran was the thought that Zero would enjoy having him fuck him, or how Zero put it rape him, hard and rough up the ass. Sure at first it'll hurt but by the end of the first session, Zero would be craving it, Kuran knew he would.

"Are you sure wouldn't enjoy having me fuck you nice and deep up that tight, virgin ass of yours, Zero? Because I'm sure you would enjoy it _my little masochist_," Kuran taunted, his smirk spreading wide across his face. He was taking great pleasure in the way Zero bristle when he informed him that he might enjoy it.

Zero was shaking his head, denying that he would enjoy that kind of sex. 'No one in their right mind would enjoy being raped, by a pureblood no less,' swirled around Zero's over worked mind. He turned around, wrenching his hand out of Kuran's grasp, before looking directly into those dark chocolate brown eyes of Kuran's as firmly stated as best as he could what was on his mind.

"Why do think would enjoy being raped by you? Tell me, who in their right mind would?!" Zero spate out. Zero hated that Kuran had enraged him so much. He was on the verge of breaking down. Weak and hungry, for both human food and unfortunately blood as well but not as bad, along with being extremely pissed off didn't help him but he was determined not to break in front of Kuran.

He had eventually submitted to his every demand but this he wasn't going to submit to so easily and willingly, even though he didn't submit easily the first time, but this was a big thing. "Hmm… you don't know?" Kuran amused, "Well it's what you are Zero. A level D ex-human vampire sustained from their insane descent to level E by the blood of a pureblood, that's why Zero." Zero was fuming with this answer. "What does me being an ex-human have to do with this, Kuran?!" Zero practically screeched at Kuran.

Kuran couldn't wait to see what Zero look like when he explained what he meant, after all he already was flustering and fuming over his other little statement. "It has everything to do with it, Zero. Vampires by nature are sadistic and will only ever submit to someone equal or higher in status or power. For a pureblood like me everyone except another pureblood will submit to me. Nobles will submit to a pureblood or noble who is equal or stronger than them. Common vampires or level C's will submit to anyone but level D's and level E's and will most definitely submit to a pureblood. And lastly level D, like you Zero who hasn't fallen, are well right at the bottom making everyone above you. Therefore making you, whether you realize it or not yet, desire being controlled and dominated by those you are above you as a vampire. And guess what Zero? I'm all the way above at the very top. So you body only knows how to give me pleasure even if I cause you extreme pain, your body would gladly except it since the pain has come from a pureblood. Even if you mind doesn't agree at first, you body would without hesitation and then your mind will slow except it as well. So what do you says Zero, want to see if you'll enjoy it?" Kuran explain tauntingly to Zero, the whole time watch the facial expression shown on his face.

Zeros' angry had reached an all time max but no matter how angry he may be he could do a damn thing. He used the last of what little energy he had in his last attempt to struggle from the pureblood's grip. Zero at this point didn't know what to think. He was too angry and too upset to understand what was being said to him at the moment. However he did catch the last phrase of words Kuran said, even though understanding the meaning of what was said didn't register straight away. 'Want to see if I'll enjoy it? Want to see if I'll…' kept going around Zero's troubled mind, until understanding of what was being implied by those words came through and understanding of them shone through Zero's face with wide eyes and mouth slightly dropping a bit open.

Kuran saw that Zero understood what he was implying by them. He had already decided that he wouldn't take Zero just yet. Kuran wanted Zero to beg for it. A sadistic smile spread across Kuran's face at the thought of Zero's flushed face and body, begging him to take him hoe he wanted. It was at that moment that Kuran notices the look of fear that shone brightly within Zero's lilac lavender eyes.

Kuran reached forward with one hand to gentle caress the terrified Zero's cheek. Moving even closer, Kuran rested is mouth right beside Zero's right ear so he could whisper directly into his ear. "Lets' see if you enjoy this. Don't hesitate to moan like a whore, my sweet terrified little Zero," he whispered sweetly. Before Zero could react, Kuran had claimed Zero's slightly open mouth in a brutal, bruising kiss. Kuran's hand had woven itself into the soft, silver tresses of Zero's, enabling him to turn away from the kiss. His other hand was making its way up Zero's chest, feeling all that lay beneath his shirt.

Zero's mind was in a state of shock. All he could feel was absolute fear from what Kuran was planning on doing. Kuran's words had no meaning to them until he felt soft gentle lips brutal upon his own. Zero's mind went into over drive with this single kiss from Kuran. Unable to move away from the kiss even if he could Zero didn't know if he would been able to.

Kuran could feel Zero's resolve dwindling, he knew that Zero would soon fall so he decided to kick it up a notch. Nibbling on Zero's bottom lip, Kuran pulled at it letting his slightly lengthen fangs roughly pierces the soft tender lip he had. Drawing some of the sweet blood that belong to Zero before removing them, leaving behind to identical, bloody puncture marks. It was then that Kuran felt two hands upon his chest, pushing as hard as they could against him. He knew then that Zero had finally realized what was happening.

Zero's fear had grown even more during that time, allowing Kuran to be able to smell it so strongly. Kuran guess it was from being bitten but that bite had virtual no meaning to it. Even though it was a direct bite it would only mean that Zero would feel unwanted, in Zero's opinion, pleasure. It didn't mean that he own him as a vampire, only a bite to Zero's neck over top of where Hio Shizuka had bitten him would mean that he own him like that.

Giving a slow sensual lick to the marks, that only another vampire would be able see when healed, he collected as much of that surprisingly sweet blood that he loved very much. Kuran wanted more he knew he had to be patient on that matter for now.

The wounds were healing somewhat slower than they normally would, this would have been because Zero hadn't drank any blood in awhile. Even though they may have been healing, Zero would always feel them there and any vampire would properly notice the slight difference on it, giving away that he had been bitten there and that was what Kuran wanted the most. The idea of Zero forever feeling Kuran on his lips was somewhat arousing. Kuran pulled back enough for a quick breathe before diving back to Zero's mouth. This time however he slipped his tongue pass Zero's bruised lips, intending on exploring the warm cavern.

Zero's mind was in a state of shock for most of the first kiss, it wasn't until he felt Kuran's fangs penetrate his bottom lip. Everything finally register for Zero then, Kuran was kissing him and had then bitten his lip and was now drink the blood that had spilled from the fang marks. The sharp pain that Zero felt upon been bitten, soon turned into a tingling feeling, that to Zero surprise, he actually enjoyed. The fact that he was enjoying Kuran biting and maybe even kissing him was too much for Zero to comprehend. All he knew was that he had to get away from the pureblood and fast before it was too late.

Bringing his hands up, Zero pushed as hard as he could against Kuran's chest just as he was removing his fangs from his lip. Zero's mind constantly went over the thoughts of what Kuran could have planned for him next. Was he going to bite him somewhere else or was he going to take what little was Zero's own to give by force. Zero didn't know which he fear the most, Kuran biting him or Kuran raping him. If Kuran raped him at least he'll still have control over his mind and he could continue to fight against him but if Kuran bites him, he'll be unable to do anything Kuran and he'll be able to force Zero to give himself to him. Just the thought of either was enough to consume Zero with dread. He didn't want either but at the moment he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop Kuran should he try. He was already pushing against Kuran's chest with all the strength he had left and he hadn't even moved an inch.

Zero felt Kuran move away from him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Zero hoped that Kuran wasn't going to do anything else. Unfortunately for Zero, Kuran came back, kissing him again. Zero felt Kuran's tongue slip between his lips, stealing what little breath he had regain from him. Zero hated the effect that this kiss was doing to him. Zero's mind was giving into the warm tongue explore around his mouth, coaxing his own tongue. Before Zero even comprehends what he was doing, he had started to kiss Kuran back.

Kuran felt Zero giving in to the kiss and started kissing him back. Smirking slightly into the now passionate but still brutal kiss, he knew that he had won this little battle over Zero and he'll soon be begging for Kuran to take in any way possible and as rough as he can. Kuran fought a battle for dominance with Zero's own tongue, easily winning the small but significant battle. Devouring Zero's warm sweet cavern of a mouth, one last time before pulling back, braking of all threads the connected their mouths to each other. Kuran waited a bit to catch his breath, he didn't want to end that kiss but he knew that he couldn't hold his breath for much longer and nor could Zero either.

As Kuran caught his breath, he watched Zero's flushed face and those unbelieving eyes as he tried to catch his own breath. Once they had both finally recover from the intense kiss, Kuran decided to taunt Zero one final time for the night. Moving his mouth back to Zero's right ear, he gave a slow lick to it before speaking. "Did you enjoy it, Zero? I certainly enjoyed that sweet mouth of yours as well as your delicious blood," Kuran whispered sweetly. Moving one of his legs between Zeros's, to push his knee into Zero's semi-hard erection, causing a low, lustful moan to escape the mouth that he had just claimed.

While he rubbed his leg against Zero, Kuran detangles his hand from Zero's silver mane, bringing it down to Zero's mouth. Gentle with his thumb, he caress the bottom lip over top of the bite marks, all the time he was smirking at Zero. "And by the looks of it Zero, so did toy," Kuran declared, giving Zero's ear a final nibble before moving completely away from Zero.

Kuran moved towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom, leaving a stunned Zero by the mirror. A smile spread across Kuran's handsome face when he heard a soft plopping sound coming from the area where Zero had once be standing, giving one last look at the pathetic form of Zero, sitting on the floor staring at his mow trembling hands. Kuran knew as he shut the door on Zero's form that he was slowly breaking again but this time it was because of pleasure.

* * *

_Thanks for reading_ _everyone. Second Night will be a little while as I have Entrapment (Naruto cross over with Vampire Knight - ItachiXSasuke and KanameXZero) to update and the story details of Bait (Naruto Fanfic - ItachiXSasuke) which I can now final start. But I'll try my best to get out as soon as I can._

_Okay there are a few things I need to say about the story._

_First - For those who don't know calling a person by their first name in Japan can be considered rude. Most of the time if they are younger or same age as you then it doesn't matter but if they a stranger or higher status then you then it's polite to call them by their last name with normally san after it (I haven't use any of these suffixes like san, kun or sama because I find them annoying when writing in English. But if writing in Japanese I would). Also if the person is higher status then you then they will most likely call you by your last name as well. _

_Second - The word Baita is use it the story. This word means whore in Japanese. I believe that it is use more as calling a female a whore rather than calling a male a whore. I couldn't find a word for this reference so I just use Baita anyway. though it is properly more insulaing towards Zero (Gomen Zero)._

_Okay that's all for that. Anyone who didn't review, favourite or alert the Prelude doesn't have to read this bit._

_For those who did though here are my words -_

_Reviewers - Thanks so much for reviewing. All of you will be getting a nice thank you pm sometime tomorrow with answer to any question as well as may thanks, especially the Devastating Sisters._

_Favourite/Alerter - Thanks so much for doing that. It's because of you that I strived to get this out. I hope this is Night you liked and I'll like your opinion on it. Anyway thanks again._

_Well that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think or ask any questions you have. I'll do my best to answer them for you._

_Thanks  
Haruka Kinyoubi_


End file.
